


Cantarella

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only an invitation to his room, what could possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cantarella

**Author's Note:**

> Really old 1x7 fic I wrote back in 2010. I based it on the Vocaloid song Cantarella, if you couldn't figure out by the lyrics. This isn't the best work I've made, but I don't care.

_Our eyes meeting  
With a certain look  
Within a caged up world.  
Pretending not to know  
But even so  
My spark of interest might be seen._

One couldn't believe that this moment was really happening. He finally had the feisty little warrior right where he wanted her. Seven was all his, after all this time. For as long as he could remember, the girl would always slip out of his grasp. But not this time. This time, things would be different. He even had Eight standing outside the room to make sure no one would interrupt them. Everything was going according to plan.

_Burning  
My heart  
I won't show it  
And grow near  
Deep breaths  
That you can feel  
Make you have quite a shock._

It was simple really. All he did was invite her for a drink in his quarters. It seemed harmless. What Seven didn't know was that the drinks were laced with a drug that would render her unconscious. That way, One could do whatever he pleased.

_As with any normal feeling of love  
Right now  
I'll make sure you fall for it.  
Even with a few shallow holes  
I won't leave behind any trace._

She really was beautiful. As she slept, One began to remove all of the armor that she wore constantly. Even the lovely bird skull that adorned her head was removed, revealing her snow white hair. One was about to remove the rest of her clothing, but suddenly stopped. He had finally got what he had always wanted. Right? If that was the case, why did this feel so wrong?

_Maybe it's unseen  
Subtle words  
That make you undefending.  
If you had known  
The powerful drug  
That only I could resist._

Perhaps it was because everything was going along smoothly. Seven was a fighter, yet a little drug was able to take her down. Without a struggle, it just wouldn't work. One, who had begun to slip Seven's shirt off at least halfway, was frozen. This was just to easy. Or so he thought.

_A rusted  
Breaking chain  
Running  
Where no one is  
The echo  
Of the clock  
Is louder when you struggle._

It was at that instance that Seven had regained consciousness. She took One's arm and pinned him down on the bed. He was unable to move a muscle, as Seven wasn't the strongest warrior for nothing. Seven had caught the leader off guard. Now, he was exactly where she wanted him.

_We can always  
Hide inside the garden  
Dephs  
Forever waiting.  
The blended  
Scent of our sweat  
It feels like I've been taken._

She stared down at the leader with a stern look on her face. "You're a fool! If you thought you could pull this off, then you're an even bigger fool than I first thought. But I guess, that's why I want you."

_As with any normal feeling of love  
Right now  
I'll make sure you fall for it.  
Stumbling into a few shallow holes...  
"Come capture me."_

One was surprised by what Seven had just said. Did this mean that she..? Regardless, he had to keep his composure. "Heh. I knew there was a reason you were better than any of the other imbeciles I've been stuck with." he smirked.

_We can always  
Hide inside the garden  
Dephs  
Forever waiting.  
The blended  
Scent of our sweat  
It feels like I've only been taken._

"So, shall we try this again?"

"For once, we can agree on something."


End file.
